Night Of The Hollow
by TheTruePuertoRican
Summary: When Hector finds out that he is the son of the leader of the arrancars his boring life will be turned upside down. What will he do when he is dragged into the world of the supernatural. And most of all will he ever get some peace and quiet again. Multiple OCs...You also might want to use google translate becuase there will be parts where they talk in spanish
1. intro

**I will be accepting Ocs so just comment your OC or private message me**

 **In this story Aizen will be an arrancar and will be the leader also he will be good and Eric from AuroraPax fanfic will also be in here but you will not find out his purpose unti** l **chapter two.**

 **Intro**

I don't remember much about my parents all I remember is that they were kind and caring. I also remeber that my mother had long red hair with what I think is white highlights. Can't really remember. But anyways I now live with my adoptive parents Romeo and Juliet. I also live with my adoptive sister Selena. Romeo is simple to descirbe. Just imagin an hispanic Arnold Schwarzenegger but arounf the age of 38. Yeah he is someone you don't want to mess with. Juliet looks like Jennifer Lopez. But she is around the age of 36. Selena is just 14 years old. She looks like any other hispanic girl and she has black hair and light brown eyes. Also she is 5 foot 2 inches. Juliet is the second smallest at 5 foot 5 inches while I am 5 foot 7 and a half. Romeo is the tallest at 6 foot 1 inch. I am 16 year old. Being the odd ball in the family is something that I notice right away. The reason for that is because I have _**NATURAL**_ white hair and _**NATRUAL**_ red highlights. Also because of my right eye being red and my left eye being blue. Yep i have heterochromia eyes. For how I look I am average built and have light tanned skin. My hair is spikey **(Think of Ichigo's hair)**. I am pretty light weighing only 130 pound.

 **READ. REVIEW. COMMENT**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Hector despertar! Usted no quiere llegar tarde a la escuela!" I groaned as my mother screamed at me to get up. Well I can't really blame her today is our first day at school in Japan. We had end moving to a town named Kouh in the summer so Selena and I have to attend to Kouh Academy a school that was previously an all girl school so unfortunately their is more girls then boys. We had to start school a month after it started because we still wasn't in Japan's system at the will be Selena's first year of highschool while it will be my second year. As I got up from my bed my cat Yoruichi followed me to the bathroom. Yoruichi is my therapy cat, she has to follow me everywhere even school. I had a rough childhood so I needed a therapy animal and since my sister is allergic to dogs we had to get a cat. Yoruichi is a black cat with golden eyes. As soon as I walked into the kitchen I was tackled into a hug by my sister. "Buenos dias Hector." "Buenos dias Selena." I said smiling happily while I was hugging my sister. Unfortunately that was when Yoruichi decided to bite my leg so I could feed her. "What is for breakfeast" I ask as I feed Yoruichi. "Eggs and bacon." my mother stated. As I was eating my sister was coming her hair. This is the first time she had to wear an uniform to school. The female uniform consist of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt,a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a megenta skirt with white accents. I have no idea how the male version looks because something happened and I won't get my uniform until next week. I was currently wearing an ligh colored jeans with black shoes and a white shirt with red flame desgin. I also have my red beats around my neck with my Iphone in my left pocket and my sliver pocket watch in my right pocket. The pocket watch is a with a weird design on it **(It is the Fullmetal Alchemist pocket watch)**. After I finished my breakfeast I put on Yoruichi's blue color that read therapy cat in big white letters and with that Selena and I got read to leave. "Adios tienen un gran dia!" our father shouted. "Lo haremos!" Selena shouted back. As we walked to school I had a feeling that I was being watched. I guess that I was looking over my shoulder a lot because Selena end up asking me what was wrong. "Nothing just had a feeling that I was being watched." As I turned my head to look foward again I swore that I saw a pair of green eyes looking at me. I end up chalking it up to my imagination. As we arrived at Kouh Academy many students began to stare at us...well mostly at me.

"Are those the new students?"

"That girl is cute."

"What is wrong with the boy's eyes?"

"Is that a cat with them?"

"I think that the boy is cute."

As we walked to the entrance of the school I heard a lot of staments like that. As we passed by some boys getting up by girls with wooden swords I saw a flash of crimson so of course I end up looking in the direction that I saw the color and I saw a girl with long blood red hair and blue-green eyes starring at us before we entered the school. "Okay class today we have a new student. You can come in now." As I walked in the class I saw a lot of curious look, probaly because of my hair and eyes. "Hello my name is Hector Rodriguez, please take care of me." At that moment Yoruichi jumped up on teacher's desk. "Oh and this Yoruichi." I stated. After the class asked a few questions and a girl asking if I was seeing anyone, the teacher told me to sit at the back next to the window. At the lunch breack I was sitting against a tree with my eyes closed with Yoruichi laying next to me...that was until Selena decided to drop kick me in the stomich. "WHAT WAS TAHT FOR!" "...I thought you were asleep" "...ARE YOU FOR REAL!" "Sorry" In the end I end up letting out a sigh. "Did you already eat your lunch." She asked. "Yeah I did." The rest of the day yet by fast. After school I end up walking back home because she wanted to join the student concil or something like that. As I wonder around listening to my music I came across a foundation that was when I noticed black feathers falling around me. "You know you are kind of cute but to bad that you have to die."

 **Yep a cliffhanger you will have to wait until chapter two.**

 **READ. REVIEW. COMMENT**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"You know you are kind of cute but to bad that you have to die." As I heard that that I turned around to see a girl with long black hair and violet eyes. She was dressed black, strap-like object that resemble leather aroung and under her breast, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms,shoulder guard-like objects with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. I just stood there for a few moments as the girl smiled at me with Yoruichi hissing at her. "Excuse me but what did you say" I asked. "I said it is a shame that you are a threat to my kind because if you weren't I would have so much fun with you ." At that I took a couple steps back. That was when she held up her hand and and a spear that seemed to be made of light form in her hand. Me being the a dumdass, I end up taking an spear to the stomich. As I then fell to my knee choughing up blood. "Well I am surprise that you are not dead yet." She said as she walked over to me with another spear in her hand. As she threw the spear a big hand grab the spear and crush it. "Hey Ulquiorra is this him." A huge man that had to be about 7 feet tall asked a average hiegh man "No you idiot first of all it is the wrong gender and secondly is is the wrong race." Ulquiorra stated. Then the big guy turned around and looked at me. "How about this guy the one with a hole in his stomich." As Ulquiorra turn to look at me I notice that he had the same green eyes that I saw on my way to school. "Yes Yammy this is him. The white hair, the red highlights, and the different color eyes. This no doubt Hector." He said with a eeire calmness. With that the man now named Yammy smiled. "That means that this women is trash right."

"...Yes Yammy."

"Then can we kill her?"

"...No"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!"

"We need her to tell the rest of the of the fallen angels a message.

"And what makes you think that I will listen to you and not attack you?" The girl yelled trying to be brave. "Because you will be no match for an Espada." At the word Espada the girl paled. All I though was 'Espada as in the spanish word for sword. Yeah I can't pay attention to things will I am dying...in fact how am I even alive right now or collasping right now...oh their we go.' I thought as my body that was resting on my heels fell forward leavein my butt sticking up in the air.

"So what is your message" The girl asked with a force smile. "...The message is from lord Aizen himself and he said that if any fallen angel harms his son that he will personally kill them himself and then the rest of the fallen angels...now go you have a message to give." After Ulquiorra said that the girl flapped her wings as fast as she could to get away from the two men in front of me unfortanly that was when I end up passing out form blood loss...with my butt...in the air...oh god.

When I woke up I was in a bed in an unfamiliar room. I heard an noise to my right as I turned my head to the source of the sound I saw a man around 30 years old standing in a door frame. He was a white male around 6 foot 5 inches with a purple hair and blue eyes...and he was wearing a butler uniform **(Eric from AuroraPax fanfic but older)**...this is going to be one hell of a day. "Ah young master you are finally awake. Your father is waiting for you. Follow me." My eyes end up widing at the metion of my father and I knew that this man was talking about my real father not Romeo. So of course me being me I followed him...yeah I didn't think this through. After he lead me down a labyrinth of hallways he stopped in front of a big set of doors. "Here we are" He said. As we entered the room I saw mutiple people sitting around a large table and two people standing on ethier side of a man sitting in a throne. "Lord Aizen I brought him." Good job Eric." The man sitting on the throne said. I felt really uncomfortable with every person in the room having their eyes on me. The man in the throne then decided to speak. "You have grown a lot since I last saw you my son. It is good to see that you still have the pocket watch that your mother gave you."

 **READ. REVIEW. COMMENT**


	4. Chapter 3

**I have decided that Espada number nine will be Kaien Shiba and will be and reincarnated arrancar and that vizards are a type of arrancar but there is some tension between the vizards and the arrancars.**

 **Chapter Three**

"Are you really my father?" I asked. "...Yes I am." He said as he stood in front of me. I couldn't look at him in the eyes so I kept my eyes on the floor. After a while I suddenly sent my fist into his stomich. Eveyone in the room tensed but my father stood still he wasn't even fazed you by the sucker punch. "WHY, WHY DO SUDDENLY SO INTEREST IN ME NOW. AFTER ALL THESE YEARS. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN I WENT THROUGH, WHEN I WANTED TO TALK TO MY REAL FATHER YOU WASN'T THERE. WHERE WAS YOU WHEN I NEED ADVICE OR WHEN I NEEDED SOMEONE TO TALK ABOUT THE FUTURE!" The room as completely silent after my little speach. "...I wanted to see you again ever since your mother died but there much danger. If anyone had found out that you were my son your life would be in so much danger. I didn't want to lose you just like your mother." "...Why now then. "Because you are old enough now. Eric can you please bring it here." "Yes my lord." After a while Eric came back with a box. "What is this?" I asked. "This is you new weapon until you realse your zanpakuto." Eric stated "Huh?" "Your arrancar's power." "Oh" After that I opened the box to reveale a big black colored handgun.

"It is a Anti-Midian combat use 13 millimeter pistol. The Jackel It's the first pistol to use its own custom bullets...39 centimeters length, weight 10 kilos and should hold up to six rounds but we put a spell on it that allows it to never run out of bullets. Not something that the human race is able to handle." Eric said

"Custom bullets?"

"13mm exploding steel shells."

"The chasings?"

"Pure Macedonian processed silvar casings."

"And the bullet itself...Exploding-type or mercury-type?"

"Mercury bullets that also been soaked in holy water and has been blessed."

"It's perfect Eric, a real killing machine. If all the myths been true then this can kill just about any monster." I said with a large smile. "You will begin to train tomorrow with the Jackel your new house tomorrow and in three weeks you will introduce yourself in the devil who's territory you are staying." My father said. "Why?" "Because you don't want to have a hole in your stomich do you?" "...Good idea" I said. "Oh and Eric here is going to be your butler And Nel and Luppa will be your presonal body guards." Fo some reason the name Nal sounds familier. "Wait did you say that Eric will be my butler and is he even an arrancar because I noticed that becide you and me everone else either has a mask or part of a mask on their face." "Yes he will be and no Eric isn't an arrancar but he is a demon. He will have to binded to you so pick out where you want the mark to go." It some thinking but after a while I decided that I was going to have the mark on my right bicep so that is look like a tattoo **(Think of Ceil's eye from Black Butler.)** while Eric had his on his right hand hiden by the white glove that he wears. "I think that you should get some sleep you have school tomorrow." "But what about Romeo and Juliet?" I asked. "They already know about the supernatural." "And Selena?" "She been told that you have meet me and that I am in business with movie making." "Oh...when you said my new house you ment a sma-" "It is a mansion" He said cutting me off. "Good night my son." "Good night father." And with that I followed Eric back to my room to get to sleep.

 **READ. REVIEW. COMMENT**


	5. Chapter 4

**So do to some of my friends wanting this to happen there will be an arrangened marrige between Hector and an vizard for an peace agreement he will not be able to break off his marrige.**

 **Chapter Four**

Well nothing special happened in school today except that Eric drived me to school. Also Selena end up asking me a lot of questions about my father. When I told her that I was going to move to the house that my father got for me I swore I heard her world shatter so I had to spend the next ten minutes explaining to her that I will always be there for her when she needs me to stop her for crying any longer. So yeah that as all that happen that wasn't boring. After school Eric drove me to my new house that was a couple of blocks away from Romeo and Juliet's house. As soon as I steped into the door way I was tackled into a hug. "LORD HECTOR YOU'RE BACK. IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" "Can't...breathe...Eric...help" "Nel I think that the young master needs to breathe." As soon as he said that Nel let me go. After a while I was reintroduce to Nel and Luppi. Apparently Nel use to take care of me when I was younger. Nel is two inches taller then me. She has hazel eyes and long greenish-blue hair with a red line across her face under her eyes. Luppa is four inches smaller then me which means that he is five foot three and a half inches. Luppi has short unevely cut black hair and lavender eyes. Just above his left eye he has a row of three stars. After that I started to train with the Jackel so that I could be able to summoning when ever I need it.

 **Tme skip three weeks later**

Well after a week I as able to ativate my arrancar which was cool and all but I had to weild the world's biggest katana not only was it was big as me it was really wide. So I had to pratice with that so that I was able to swing it like any old katana so that took another week of training. But I find it weird that when ever I summon my zanpakuto my closes change too. Apparently it is the soul reaper uniform. So after a week of learning about the history of the arrancars, famous Epsada's and other things like that. So yeah that is how the last three weeks went and now it is Tuesday the day when I have to introduce myself to the devil incharge of this area. To say that I was nerves was an understament. For crying out loud these where devils we are talking about so they might be unpredicible. So after class finished this morning me and Yoruichi had to wait for Nel, Luppi, and Eric to come so that I could meet these devils. It took them five minutes to get here but I didn't notice the time go by because I had to take the cat hair off of my school uniform. "Are you nervous young master?" Eric asked "Yes, I would be lying if I sayed that I wasn't...Alright lets get going." I said. As we arrived at the old shool building Yoruichi who was walking ahead strated to slow down. 'He must be nervous to' I thought. After we entered Eric led us to a door...and of course I had to be the one that had to knock on the door. "Come in." A voice said. When I walked in I saw the girl that I saw on the first day of school. I also saw a small girl with white hair, a boy with blonde hair and gray eyes with a mole under his eye, a girl with long black in a ponytail with purple eyes, the pervert, and a girl with blonde hair and green eyes... and a maid that had silver hair and matchingeyes. The mood seem tense until I stepped in the room but it brightened only a little. After a awkward introduction I was sitting on one the sofas that was in the room. "So let me get this strait you are the son of Aizen and you came here to leave me know that you are staying in my territory." Rais asked. "Yep that is right. You know this is one of the best tea I ever had." "To hear the next heir of the arrancars say that, I am very greatful." Akeno said with a smile. I was just about to say something but that was when a orange magic circle that sprouted flames appeared. When the flames dissapered a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. "It has been a while since I been in the human world.

 **READ. REVIEW. COMMENT**


End file.
